The present invention is directed to a building unit. More specifically, disclosed is a building unit for building a finite-length, multi-layered structure.
In many manufacturing industries, a structure comprising a plurality of layers must be built. One such example is an endless track for vehicles. The endless track, or belt, is assembled over a plurality of wheels, at least one of which is a drive wheel, and it is engaged by the drive wheel.
In known track forming methods, and methods conventionally used in the art, the track carcass, the various rubber layers and reinforcement means, are wound on a fixed circumference drum. The circular carcass is then placed into an open xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d press for curing, wherein the first and last heat must match up to create the appearance of an endless built and cured rubber track. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,464, and 4,207,052 disclose this method of manufacturing. However, because the building drum has a fixed circumferential dimension, the size of the carcass which can be built is limited.
The present invention is directed to a building unit for building multi-layered, finite length structures. The length of the structure is limited only by the size of the building table, permitting the manufacture of a variety of lengths of the layered structure. When building carcasses for vehicle tracks, any length track may be manufactured and the size is not limited by a building drum dimension.
One aspect of the invention is an apparatus for building a finite length structure, the structure comprising at least one sheet of material, the apparatus comprising a build shuttle. The build shuttle is comprised of a rectangular base frame having two length beams and two width beams and a vertical column mounted on one of the length beams and towards one end of the base frame. Mounted on the vertical column is at least one drive. Distanced from the vertical column and mounted on the base frame is a shear assembly.
In a further aspect of the invention, the build shuttle has a motor mounted at the base of the vertical column. The motor provides power to the drive wheel.
In another aspect of the invention, a pair of drive wheels are mounted on the vertical column, the drives wheels being vertically and horizontally offset from one another. This construction of the vertical drive is most applicable when the roll of material being used to build the multi-layered structure employs a separator sheet between adjacent rolls of the material. One drive wheel powers the material roll while the other drive wheel powers the separator sheet take-up roll.
In another aspect of the invention, the build shuttle has at least one conveyor adjacent to the shear assembly for transporting a material. The conveyor may be able to shift its position relative to the base frame to ensure that the material being laid onto the table is aligned with any previously laid sheets of material.
The build shuttle may also be provided with stitching means located at the end of the base frame to ensure that the layers of material make contact with the previously laid sheets of material.
In another aspect of the invention, the build table is comprised of a conveyor belt. The construction of the build table surface from a conveyor belt assists in the removal of the multi-layered structure from the build table and further automates the building process.
In another aspect of the invention, the building unit is for building a finite length carcass structure comprising at least one sheet of vulcanizable, uncured material. The building unit has a build table and a build shuttle. The build table is comprised of a conveyor belt. The build shuttle comprising a rectangular base frame having two length beams and two width beams and a vertical column mounted on one of the length beams of the base frame and towards one end of the base frame. A pair of drive wheels are mounted on the vertical column. Distanced from the vertical column, there is a shear assembly comprising a pair of opposing blades, the shear assembly being able to pivot angularly relative to the width of the base frame. Adjacent to the shear assembly, is at least one conveyor for transporting a material. The build shuttle is mounted on the build table and has means to travel along the length of the build table.
In another aspect of the invention, adjacent to the build table is a plurality of cartridge station. Each cartridge station contains a roll of stock material. The cartridge station may also have means to dispense to the material on to the conveyor belts of the build shuttle.
Also disclosed is a method for building a finite length multi-layered structure, the structure comprising a plurality of sheets of materials. The method is comprised of the steps of a) dispensing the material from a roll of material, b) as the material is being dispensed from the roll of material, laying the dispensed length of the material onto a flat surface, and c) cutting the material to form the sheet of material. These steps are repeated to achieve a structure of a plurality of sheets of materials.
In one aspect of the disclosed building method, the building method includes the additional steps of a) selecting a cartridge containing the roll of material and b) moving the cartridge from a storage area to a dispensing unit.